Words
by xXxPrettyinPinkxXx
Summary: Whoever said words could never hurt was either a big fat liar or never experienced the pain. Logan knew very well that the smallest words could hurt the most. Written for March 3rd Anti-Bulling Day.


**Words**

**AN: Hello everybody! As I'm sure you all know, today is BTR Anti-Bullying day. This is a little one-shot based on it. It's not my best, at **_**all**_**, but either way I hope you like it! I tried to make it not as sad as I could.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p><em>Was it going to happen again today?<em>

It was all Logan could focus on as he walked into school on a frosty winter morning. It had been happening for a while and was just getting worse and worse and worse and _worse_…

He kept his head down, stayed quiet in classes, walked quickly to and from classes and spoke only when needed. It was his defense mechanism.

Yet it was broken every time. _What was left that they _hadn't_ picked on? _

Of course, it was worse on the rink when he played his favorite sport, hockey. This is where his harassment originated from. He knew he wasn't the best player but he tried to improve as best he could. While his friends were placed on the advanced varsity team, he was placed below to work on his skills for next year. It was alright though, he was told that everyone was kind and became very close during the season. He'd make a ton of new friends!

_Liars_.

It started their first game. He had missed a few practices and he knew he wasn't playing the best, but he was nervous! Of course he would make mistakes! Others did too!

Only his were the ones pointed out.

"Mitchell, can you pay attention?" An older teammate snapped, obviously frustrated at the fact they were losing.

"Sorry…"

The game continued, his pride in his game slowly being etched away with every pointed-out flaw he had.

Logan had known it was not really his fault, he was just nervous as was his team, and thought nothing of it at first, but the pain remained.

The next occurrence was during practices in which partners were needed.

He was always chosen last. It never failed. _Last_.

Was he really that bad of a player that nobody wanted to partner with him? Was he that much of an embarrassment? Or were they trying to say he should quit? Either way, he refused to quit. He loved the game, not the people.

It was enough to keep him going.

_For now…_

* * *

><p>He was practically a mute during practices and games. He apologized after every play in case someone was upset with how he performed. Hockey, once his escape from the stresses of school was now his own personal hell.<p>

_Why is this happening to me? Why do I deserve this?_

It got to the point where he felt that not only his team hated him, but the advanced players as well. He was no longer safe; he feared even his three best friends were starting to dislike him.

He loved school even more now. It gave him hours of peace away from the ones who broke him in too many ways. It was his safety blanket; a world where you could just pay attention to what the teacher was saying and ignore any crippling thoughts that plagued one's mind. He was safe as long as he was in a classroom.

Or so he thought.

Biology; Logan's favorite class of all time with all three of his best friends. It was lab day, meaning he had to pick a partner. He decided to work with Kendall, and together they began to create organic molecules using the kits provided.

"Okay, so how should we split this up?"

Kendall pondered the question. "I'll take…glucose, fructose and sucrose, how about you take the other three?"

"Alright."

And the two began to put together the molecules. It was easy enough, matching the atoms up together correctly. Logan smiled, knowing he was doing a good job.

Then he looked over at Kendall. Kendall, who had completed all of his in the time it took for him to make half his first.

"I'll…do the other one."

Logan could only nod, chest feeling heavy, a crushing weight on his shoulders pushing him to his knees. He was useless in school too. What, did he not deserve a break?

* * *

><p>Gym came the next period, and the same thing repeated.<p>

"Whoa, Logan, try the lighter weights."

It innocently came from James, noticing his friend's strain to use them. James was just looking out for him.

Logan couldn't see that. His mind had been warped, creating strong feelings of distrust and self-hate at how he couldn't do anything correctly anymore. He couldn't comprehend that it was just out of friendship. He took it as a crack against him, which further made the hurricane of depressing emotions churn faster in his center.

_Someone be on my side, please…I need _someone_…please…_

* * *

><p>"Logan, we need to talk. Now."<p>

Logan looked up; blank eyes staring back at green ones. He inwardly flinched.

"What about?"

Kendall sighed, looking to his left, where James was standing. James frowned, _where to _begin_?_

"Let's start with why are you so distant lately? You just have this, this…blank stare on your face. It's creepy man."

"James, I have no idea what you are talking about." He turned, noticing his hockey teammates approaching. "You guys should get home."

"What about you?" Kendall noticed them too. Logan was always shifty when his teammates were around, more…cautious, afraid.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie, Logan. We know you better." Carlos spoke now, feeling sad that Logan was upset and didn't want them to know.

"No, you really should go…"

"Logan, we are staying. Now, please answer the question." James replied, exasperated.

"It's…nothing."

"Logan, it isn't _nothing_. If something is bothering you, we want to know so we can help you."

Logan looked up, shocked expression across his features. Could he tell? Or would it get worse? All the stories of people getting bullied showed the victim telling and getting in more trouble…or at least the ones he heard from others. It was then he realized:

He wasn't being bullied; he was simply hypersensitive.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I'm just being too sensitive to criticism, that's all." He grinned, but it was not genuine; it didn't reach his dead eyes.

"What kind of criticism?" For Kendall, a red flag went up.

"Oh, just game-play pointers, stuff like that."

He realized his red flag was true. He thought he heard Logan being picked on by the jerks on his team, but once he went over to tell them off it was as if nothing had happened, so he figured Logan had done something. Apparently he was wrong.

"They just remind me that I'm not very good and that I should practice more so I can actually help the team. No big deal."

"Logan, that's harassment."

"No, James, it's not."

"Uh, my dad is a police officer. Yes it is."

"Well, it's stuff I needed to know." It was clear as day to the other three Logan was putting up a front to make them drop the subject, but they could see right through him like glass.

"Logan, you're hurting."

In an instant, the mask fell as memories of words and phrases echoed in his ears, with all the venom as they'd had when first spoken.

The other boys noticed this as Logan's eyes started to show life again, and his posture slumped, if only slightly. It was small, but it was a start.

"It hurts. Every comment. I know I'm not the best player on the team, but I _try_ to get better, I _do_, I _try_. I try so _hard_. Why can't anyone _notice_? Not even the _coach_ notices me or _anything_ they do. Am I _that_ unimportant?" Logan whispered, as if talking to himself. Pure emotion flowed past his lips in the words.

"No, you're most definitely not unimportant! They're just jerks, thinking they're so awesome because they can make someone feel like crap. You're honestly getting insanely good; I bet you'll be varsity next year. They have no right to talk to you like this." James spoke honestly.

"But everyone hates me. Its crystal clear they do. Why?"

"They're jealous because you're one of the nicest people in school, especially so to us because you're crazy enough to put up with us after all these years." Kendall laughed. "I mean come on, who else would?"

"That's true. I have been meaning to get new friends, though…" Logan smiled slightly, this time reaching his eyes, a sign of healing.

"You can't _leave_ us! What would we do if you weren't there to talk sense into us?" Carlos replied, earning an elbow to the stomach from Logan. "Jeez, point taken."

Logan laughed, for the first time in what seemed like forever. It felt _amazing_, as if he was as light as air. He hadn't realized how heavy depression had made him, the ache having left moments ago.

"See? We need you here with us, Loges. You're our brother, and we hate seeing you so upset and sad. If we go with you, will you tell someone?"

Logan looked up at the warm brown eyes as James stared back, hoping.

"But I just told you..." He was panicking, he didn't want it to get back and why was he heavy again?

"Logan, an adult can help you. They can stop it and you will be free. Coach has the power to end it forever. Let us help you." James pleaded, Kendall nodding in agreement.

His mind was whirling, _what if it _didn't_ end, and the opposite happened? What then?_

Was it worth a risk? Happiness, or fears?

"I…"

Happiness?

"…"

Or living the rest of his high school career afraid?

"…Let's go."

He wasn't going to let words haunt him anymore. Today, he was taking his first step, his brothers by his side.

**AN: Okay! Thank you for reading this :) I wanted to make the point that while some may think their comments are harmless and a "joke", they can harm big time. Hope you liked it, and reviews are loved and welcomed! :D **


End file.
